Running Together
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Liburan bersama antara ayah dan anak. [#AnotherForever]


**Running** **Together**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated** **for:** **#AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin manusia menua, perasaan cinta yang terjalin kepada pasangan akan berubah. Yosuke menyadari betul hal ini. Dia dan Ritsuko sudah menikah selama hampir dua puluh tahun, telah mengalami naik-turunnya kehidupan, pasang-surutnya hubungan, tetapi satu hal terus Yosuke selalu syukuri; dia beruntung pernah memiliki istri seperti Ristuko.

Pernah? Ya, karena sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ritsuko telah lama meninggal. Kenang-kenangannya dengan Ritsuko tersisa pada Kouichi, anak pertama mereka, yang sekarang sudah berumur 15 tahun.

Karena pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai di India, Yosuke berencana untuk terbang ke Jepang dan mampir di rumah mertuanya. Dia rindu dengan Kouichi. Dia ingin menghabiskan beberapa hari berlibur dengan putranya tersebut.

Waktu yang tepat. Kouichi juga sudah menuntaskan ujian akhir sekolah. Mungkin, sekarang tinggal menunggu pengumuman lulus atau tidak. Kembali ke Tokyo adalah kesepakatan yang telah Yosuke buat.

Satu minggu kemudian, Yosuke sudah menginjakkan kakinya di kota Yomiyama. Betapa bahagianya dapat melihat putranya secara langsung. Yosuke bermalam sebentar sebagai ramah-tamah kepada mertuanya. Dua hari kemudian, dia dan Kouichi berkendara menuju Tokyo.

Hasilnya adalah, saat ini mereka berdua berkunjung di pantai. Duduk di rumah-rumahan yang menghadap laut. Sesekali, angin yang bertiup menyibak rambut. Aroma air laut yang asin terasa menyegarkan.

"Kau rindu ibumu, Kouichi?" tanya Yosuke dengan nada santai. Dia sedang membuka tutup minuman kaleng dengan kuku ibu jari.

"Kadang-kadang." Kouichi menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tahu, ibu pasti bahagia di alam sana. Kita masih bisa bersama."

Ombak yang menggulung menyela pembicaraan.

"Ini memang sudah lama, tapi perasaanku kepada Ritsuko belum pernah berubah."

Kouichi memiringkan kepala, memasang tatapan menggoda. "Benarkah? Ayah tidak berpikir untuk memiliki istri baru?"

Yosuke tergelak. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Kouichi. "Kau ini."

"Menurut Ayah, apakah ibu cantik?"

"Hmm, tentu saja Ritsuko cantik. Kau sudah pernah melihat foto ibumu pada acara kelulusan di SMP?"

"Ibu dulu bersekolah di SMP yang sama denganku, kan?"

"Betul, sudah pernah melihat?"

Kouichi menggeleng. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ayah punya foto itu?"

"Sayangnya sudah tertinggal di rumah lama. Akan kucarikan nanti saat kita kembali ke sana."

Mendadak Kouichi tersenyum cerah. "Jadi kita akan tinggal di Tokyo lagi, kan?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Ayah mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di India lagi sebenarnya, tapi Ayah memilih menetap di Tokyo saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Nak? Di India itu panas sekali. Kulitku sampai gosong. Lihat ini," Yosuke menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku. "Apa sebaiknya aku mulai memakai tabir surya agar kulitku kembali putih?"

Kouichi tertawa keras. "Ayah menggelikan. Ayah tidak melamar pekerjaan menjadi bintang iklan, kan?"

Yosuke tersenyum masam. Dia memilih menenggak minuman kaleng yang ternyata bersoda.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu selama di Yomiyama?"

"Aku senang tinggal di Yomiyama, Ayah. Ada banyak teman baru dan tempat wisata yang menyenangkan untuk didatangi. Liburan semester yang lalu, aku dan teman sekelasku pergi ke gunung Yomiyama. Di sana pemandangannya sangat menakjubkan." Kouichi berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Sayangnya saat aku tinggal di Yomiyama, aku tidak memiliki koleksi novel misteri terbaru. Di Yomiyama tidak ada toko buku yang menjual novel, yang ada hanya buku pelajaran."

Yosuke senang melihat putranya yang asyik bercerita dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kalau nanti aku sudah kembali ke pusat kota, aku ingin membeli novel misteri yang banyak." Kouichi menoleh kepada Yosuke. "Bolehkah?"

"Terserah, jika itu maumu."

Yosuke memesan ikan bakar dan udang goreng, lengkap dengan nasi putih yang masih hangat. Ada sambal kecap sebagai penambah selera. Mereka berdua makan siang bersama di bawah rumah-rumahan beratap daun nipah. Saat udang goreng habis disantap, Kouichi mengeluhkan bahwa ayahnya pasti yang memakan udang paling banyak. Yosuke hanya memajang tatapan tidak bersalah.

Usai menyeruput air kelapa, Yosuke mengajak Kouichi berjalan ke tepi pantai. Apalagi jika bukan untuk bermain air.

"Kouichi," ucap Yosuke dengan suara keras, mengalahkan bunyi debaran ombak. "Kalau kau berani, Ayah tantang kau lomba lari dengan Ayah."

Kouichi memosisikan kakinya, berancang-ancang. "Siapa takut?"

"Lima puluh meter sampai lebih dulu di sana," Yosuke menunjuk perahu nelayan yang ditambatkan, "dialah pemenangnya."

"Kalau aku menang, apa hadiahnya?"

"Kau akan kubelikan udang goreng lagi."

"Kalau Ayah yang menang?"

"Ayah akan menikah lagi." Tapi sedetik kemudian, Yosuke tertawa melihat wajah Kouichi yang sangat terkejut. "Ayolah, Kouichi, Ayah hanya bercanda."

"Dasar. Kalau begitu," Kouichi bersiap, "satu, dua, tiga, mulai!"

Kouichi sudah berlari lebih dulu saat Yosuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, Kouichi! Jangan curang! Ayah belum bersiap-siap! Dasar kau ini."

Yosuke masih mengomel panjang, tapi dia segera berlari menyusul Kouichi.

"Ya ampun, kau ini nafsu sekali dengan udang goreng," kata Yosuke selagi mengejar. "Atau, kau memang tidak mau jika Ayah menikah lagi?"

Yosuke tertawa memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir itu.

Entahlah, tapi hingga detik ini, Yosuke tidak mampu memikirkan siapa-siapa selain Ritsuko. Dan, dia juga ingin selamanya berlari bersama dengan Kouichi. Ya, selamanya. Seperti pada hari ini.[]


End file.
